Blueberries are a well-known fruit enjoyed by many throughout the world. One example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is Star, U.S. Plant Pat. No.10,675. Another example of an existing, patented blueberry variety is Sweetcrisp, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 20,027.
Compared to Star, the maturity of the present cultivar, ‘BB06-540FL-12’, is 21-25 days earlier. The bush shape is very erect as compared to Star. In addition, in BB06-540FL-12 new fruiting wood, petioles are light pink colored early in the season. ‘BB06-540FL-12’ produces fruit that is slightly larger and more round in shape than Star.
Compared to Sweetcrisp, the maturity of ‘BB06-540FL-12’ is earlier by 18-21 days. ‘BB06-540FL-12’ has a slightly smaller and less firm berry, a more upright bush shape, and a more concentrated harvest.
The present cultivar, ‘BB06-540FL-12’, provides one or more advantages compared to these and/or other blueberry varieties, such as very early season ripening variety with high quality fresh market characteristics.